Caroline Ward (Earth-6)
"You might think you're tough, like you're better than everyone else, but you're just a sad and insecure little boy. I don't know what traumas you went though as a child but it's time that you grow up and move on." : -Caroline to Brad Caroline Ward is a 17 year old girl, a child of the prophecy and a Valkyrie. She is first introduced in "Welcome to Blakewood", arriving to Blakewood with the rest of the girls. She is also Haley Brooks' best friend. Personality Caroline is defined in the prophecy as the loyal child with a temper. Caroline greatly values her friendships with her best friends. She is fiercely loyal to them and is always ready to help them solve their problems. She has no problem in aiding a friend in need with anything, shown when Nathan asked for her help to bury Brad's body, something she rarely showed remorse about, believing bad people deserve to be punished. Caroline has shown to care deeply about many of her friends, being responsible for bringing most of the group together. At the beginning of the series, Caroline seems to trust easily in people, something that changes progressively until the end of the first season, where everyone starts to lose hope. In the second season, however, Caroline keeps showing her loyal attitude towards her friends and Blakewood, going after Nathan, Hayden and Claire to bring them back so they can save the town. Being a Valkyrie, Caroline senses things much more differently than others. Because of this, she worries more often than anyone else. She knows the risks of not following the prophecy. This makes her apologist towards it since almost the beginning, being one of the first few children of the prophecy to accept it, even before she learned about her supernatural heritage. But besides her ultimate loyalty, Caroline also possesses a dark side, connected to her wrath towards those who look to harm her and her friends. This is first shown when killing two nurses at the Blakewood Institute for what had been done to her aunt, Kate Ward. In season two, she is even possessed by the demon of Wrath. This duality is even shown in her abilities as a valkyrie. On one side, Caroline's powers are used to help lost souls find peace. On another, her abilities also make her a very profficient and experient fighter, which she resorts to when angry or in need to defend herself, going as far as to kill her victims if necessary. Powers and Abilities Valkyrie As a Valkyrie, Caroline possesses various supernatural capabilities: * Death Sense; * Ghost Perception; * Enhanced Combat: Possessing the experiences of her ancestors, Caroline is very proficient at various forms of combat, including weapons; * Astral Projection: Presumably, Caroline can separate her spirit from her body, just like her aunt, Kate Ward. Weaknesses * Caroline suffers from asthma. * Caroline's physical capabilities have been getting more and more limited, being badly hurt several times, as well as having various medical conditions. * While in her astral form, Caroline's body is vulnerable. Early Life Before coming to Blakewood, Caroline attended the same school as Haley and the others, being constantly bullied by the popular girls, lead by Sophia Jensen. When Sophia made up rumours about Claire and Paige, Caroline and Haley stood by their side and gave them the benefit of the doubt, the four becoming really close. Noticing how Skyler was after breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, Caroline and her started becoming closer and closer, making the girl a new member of the group. Season 1 Welcome to Blakewood TBA Questions TBA Answers TBA Ghosts and Demons TBA From Bad to Worse TBA Episode 6 Caroline finally discovers she's a Valkyrie after an intensive research in the library with Haley. Kate appears afterwards to tell her how proud she is of all of them. Haley asks Kate who knows about Brad but before the woman can give her an answer, she bursts into flames and disappears,which worries Caroline, Haley deducting someone caused this. Killed/Injured Victims * Brad Shostack: Although she didn't kill or hurt Brad, she did help Nathan get rid of the body by burying it in the endless forest. * Kat's Clone: Caroline first used her combat capabilities when Kat was possessed and attacked the motel. While cornered on the first floor of the motel, Caroline uses hand-to-hand combat to throw one of Kat's clones down the balcony and kills it. Relationships Haley Brooks TBA Nathan Emmerson TBA Paige Millers TBA Claire Davis TBA Skyler Michaelson TBA Hayden Turner TBA Kate Ward : "TBA." : -TBA. TBA. Appearances Season 1 * Welcome to Blakewood * Questions * Answers * Ghosts and Demons * From Bad to Worse * Episode 6 Trivia/Notes * Caroline has appeared in every episode so far. * After Kate's death, Caroline and her mother are the only known living Valkyries in the series. * In opposition to other stories, where Nathan is usually the one responsible for bringing the group together, Caroline is the one taking that role in Blakewood. * Caroline was meant to have a boyfriend in the series but the idea was cut off quickly, many of the characters' stories already revolving around a romance. * Caroline, along with Paige, are the only children of the prophecy to not have been romantically involved with another character. Sam has never been romantically involved with another character either, entering the category if counting him as a child of the prophecy. ** Nathan has been with Ian and Conner, Claire is with Aaron, Skyler is with Blake, Hayden has been with Oliver and Kyle and Haley has been with Alexis. * Originally, Caroline was meant to be a witch, along with Haley and Nathan. After the entire rewriting of the series, many things changed, including Caroline's character and abilities. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blakewood Category:Blakewood Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Earth-6 Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters